A Single Moment
by Peahopeless
Summary: V adds a special new song to the old Wurlitzer.


* * *

**Disclaimer:** As always, they're not mine and never will be. These characters and places belong to Alan Moore, DC Comics, Wachowski brothers, and Warner Bros.

**Author's Note:** This is one story of many (over 100) that are written in a timeline format. Not all of these stories have been posted on this site yet (some of them -- rated for adults only -- will never be posted to this site), **but all of my stories -- including those not posted here yet -- have been posted on my aol website.** Just click on my username for more information on how to get to my homepage, or do a search on PEAhopeless V for Vendetta Fan Fiction on the internet.

**Special notes:** Ok, why was I not informed of this? I was doing some wandering searches on the web. Turns out there are songs out there written for an 'Evie'. A few actually. As of writing this (May 7, 2006), I might go back and pick up one of the others too. Not sure yet. But this one just had to be done. One of the artists helped me track this further.

-----------------------------------------------------------  
-----------------------------------------------------------

**A Single Moment**

V really did love that jukebox, didn't he?

Evey could tell. Anyone could tell, just by watching him work on that prized possession for the merest five minutes.

She'd suffered quite a shock that evening, upon her arrival in the Gallery. The Wurlitzer was apart. Literally, taken apart. Records had been laid out carefully on various tables and surfaces, each one protected by the softest towels. And on the floor, were spread the innards of the machine. The sight made her own stomach turn a little, truth be told.

"It didn't break, did it?" she'd asked worriedly, when V had risen from behind the metal skeleton.

"No, no," he'd assured. "The dear girl was just in need of some routine maintenance. And ... some other improvements I've been wanting to make."

Evey had raised an eyebrow in response to that, even if V had been too busy to notice. "Dear girl?" she'd repeated. "Careful, or I might get a little jealous."

Still, he hadn't skipped a beat ... or even looked up for any length of time, so busy was he at the repair. "It's a machine, love. Perhaps I'll name her after you."

Then he did pause briefly, as if genuinely considering the option. "Yes, a splendid idea. I should think she'd be honored by the moniker. And then it might not sound so odd if I were to have a discussion with her."

... ... Now at that, admittedly, Evey's eyes had finally rolled. But only half-heartedly. It was difficult to feign offense when he worked so carefully on something he might attach her own name to.

And so it had gone, for another two hours at least, while he pieced the jukebox back together.

There did come a point though, when she knew he had to be nearly done. A side panel was still off, but the inner workings had been replaced. What's more, V was preparing to play something ... or at least run a test, as he purposefully pressed one of the selection buttons.

Evey took that as her cue, slipping up from behind and wrapping her arms around his waist. "Can I have the first dance?" she asked as she leaned her head to his back.

His chuckle was a low rumble, mixing with his heartbeat as it echoed through his torso. Then his voice, humming along behind. "You'll have more than that, Evey. You'll have the first song."

He was always loathe to move her, whenever she'd start curling herself around him like this. But he did mean what he said. She would have the first song. And he most definitely wanted to see her reaction.

Gloved fingers gingerly undid her grasp, finally coaxing her around. Her smile was one of bemusement now that his attentions were returning to her, and she laughed in surprise when he picked her up and perched her on the Wurlitzer. Then, at last, he leaned forward, propping his hands on either corner of the machine. She had no escape route, even if she had wanted one.

"You're up to something again," she teased, to which his reply was automatic.

"You accuse me of that often, my dear."

"And I'm usually right."

The mask tilted in silent acknowledgement. He would give her that point. "Did you realize that someone wrote a song for you?" he queried mysteriously. "It might have been me who was the jealous one, asking exactly who the bloke was ... ... if it weren't for the fact that he misspelled your name."

"What?" she laughed. "Are you playing with me?"

V's head shook slightly in the negative, absolutely adoring her reaction so far. How very much he anticipated what might happen next. "I was unable to locate the original. But others have performed it through the years, and I've finally found a usable copy." ... ... The look it left on Evey's face was one of hopeful disbelief, as V's hand pressed a second, then third button.

She looked down as the jukebox hummed to life beneath her, a record clicking into place. Then a moment of static-interrupted silence ... the notes of a piano ... and the first words.

_There ain't no future in it, Evie We never should begin it, Evie. _... ...

Dear lord ... it was, indeed, her name! And her jaw dropped in utter shock.

V leaned a bit closer. He already knew these lyrics ... ... had considered them for weeks. Perhaps it was best that his discovery of this musical piece had not happened a year earlier. It would have hit entirely too close to home. Like a message from beyond that he might have interpreted literally ... and let cut much too deeply in the process.

-- -- 'No future in it'? -- -- Indeed. He had believed exactly that for far, far too long.

_You're so right for me But I'm all wrong for you _

"V," Evey finally sighed in hushed complaint. She hated when he doubted himself ... and hated when he doubted them even more. "Why would you want this in the jukebox? You know better than to even think of saying something like that."

"I am not the one saying it," her beau replied. "I'm not the lyricist, nor am I the singer." ... He nodded briefly, acknowledging her underlying concern. ... "I'm learning, love. Slowly. But I'm learning."

It drew her smile ... ... her hand squeezed, then slid down to lie atop his own. Gloved fingers caught hers, and he leaned still another inch closer.

"There are, however," he continued, "a few words that I very well might choose to take as my own. ... ... Just listen."

_If time was half a nice guy, Evie We might have had a nice try, Evie _

Again, Evey fidgeted. What brought her down here day after day, was not a 'try'. Not as far as she was concerned. And she was about to voice her disagreement over that line as well, when V's voice came low and smooth in her ear, reciting the next lines directly to the woman he loved.

_"But sometimes a single moment Changes all the ones that follow" _

"Oh, now that I like," Evey whispered. Letting her eyes drift closed, she leaned her head against the hard mask. "Do that one again."

V laughed throatily, then abandoned the jukebox with his hands ... much preferring to hold the warm, flesh and blood Evey, than her cold, metal namesake. And in a few moments more, he could do exactly as she'd requested ... repeating the same duo of lines right along with the music. -- -- "But sometimes a single moment, changes all the ones that follow."

And this was, he realized, quite possibly one of those very same 'single moments'. Every time they were together, the pull seemed to grow. ... Every 'single moment' falling easily into the next. It was a fact she was probably considering as well, her arms going around his neck as she tried to make this particular 'single moment' even more special. He agreed whole-heartedly, drawing her further into his embrace.

Then the final line ... to be delivered with a classic, flourishing finale by the crooner ... but hushed far more seriously by the man behind the mask. -- --

... ... _"Evie, it's up to you." _

"You know that answer," was her contented murmur. "You've known it for quite some time."

"Yes, love. I have," he replied honestly, probably just as pleased as she was, to hear the words spoken in his own voice. Indeed, he did know, bolstered by the realization that those more dangerous stanzas didn't cut quite as deeply as they might have.

She hugged him tighter -- silent encouragement. Then came his next request, calling her back to the song. The jukebox was making one last pass through the melody, happily entertaining its listeners. ... ... "Keep changing these moments," V pleaded softly. "For me, Evey. Keep working your magic. For me."

"For you," she agreed with no more prompting. "I do love you. And thank you. ... No one's ever recited anything like that to me before. ... ... Thank you for finding it. It's absolutely wonderful."

V's smile was proud behind the mask. -- -- He had pleased her. "This song has been out there in the ether for years, love. Just waiting to find you. Waiting to be played for you."

And finally, she drifted away a little ... just enough to face him square-on. "No," she disagreed with the most serene certainty. "No."

Then she glanced down at the volume of song titles spread out invitingly beneath her perch. So many to choose from. So many that had highlighted all those wonderful, single moments.

But this was the one she wanted to hear again. -- -- Those words repeated at her ear, in her true love's, one, singular voice. "It wasn't waiting for me," she concluded, answering his assertion at last. "Or even to play for me." ... She leaned forward, letting him gather her back in as her fingers found the selection buttons. ... "What it was waiting for ... was the right man."

-----------------------------------------------------------  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
-----------------------------------------------------------

Evie  
-- Johnny Mathis

There ain't no future in it, Evie  
We never should begin it, Evie  
Someone's already written a song for you  
You're so right for me  
But I'm all wrong for you

If time was half a nice guy, Evie  
We might have had a nice try, Evie  
But sometimes a single moment  
Changes all the ones that follow  
And though it's doomed and damned and dying  
Something in me won't stop trying

Evie, it's up to you

But sometimes a single moment  
Changes all the ones that follow  
And though it's doomed and damned and dying  
Something in me won't stop trying

Evie, it's up to you

**Author's Note:** This is one story of many (over 100) that are written in a timeline format. Not all of these stories have been posted on this site yet (some of them -- rated for adults only -- will never be posted to this site), **but all of my stories -- including those not posted here yet -- have been posted on my aol website.** Just click on my username for more information on how to get to my homepage, or do a search on PEAhopeless V for Vendetta Fan Fiction on the internet.


End file.
